


The starved are unpredictable

by Lazy_Stalker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, swapfellcest - Freeform, technically porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Stalker/pseuds/Lazy_Stalker
Summary: Swapfell brothers have guests over and Slim is quite annoyed that his Sans ignored him for the past few days, excusing himself with being busy getting ready for the party. He decides to remind his brother that it’s not wise to neglect him for so long… in his favorite way.





	The starved are unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Black – Swapfell Sans  
> Slim - Swapfell Papyrus

Black smiled proudly as he looked at the table, full of tasty sweets and a jug of hot tea in the middle. There were four seats ready for him, his guests and his sibling. Black color of the dishes matched perfectly the red tablecloth, his two most liked colors. All it was missing were his friends from the Underfell, or rather just one friend – Fell, the edgy version of his Papyrus. He invited the other Sans, Red, only because it would be rude and disrespectful not to do so; he knew the brothers were close to each other. He tolerated his twin as long as he kept his mouth shut, which was something rare when he was drunk. And he wouldn’t be surprised if the other Sans got drunk today - the bottle of red wine he had bought for this special occasion was cooling in the refrigerator as well as his favorite vodka.

He got along with Fell pretty well. Although, when they had met for the first time, he highly suspected him to be a threat. And he wasn’t wrong – Fell is a dangerous monster, of course, but Sans didn’t have to be mistrustful towards him. After finding out that he belongs to Royal Guard, his doubts quickly fade away and turned out they have a lot in common. Nowadays, they’re good friends and they invite each other for small parties, such as this one. And all he had to do now was to wait for them to come; he was really excited.

Although… It wasn’t like Slim hated those two, but he was not pleased to see anyone getting so close to his brother. He surely was jealous of the affection and sympathy Black had for Fell. He didn’t care to speak up his mind to his master, but it wasn’t hard to notice how annoyed he was every time his twin made his sibling laugh. Slim was a patient, calm skeleton and he didn’t mind Black having close friends. Yet the smugly smirks Fell sent to his brother occasionally were more than he could handle.

And what annoyed him even more was that Black acted like the Queen Toriel was going to visit him, not the brothers. Everything had to be perfect. He cleaned their house at least 5 times in only 3 days. Black even cleaned up Papyrus room, which was truly insane. He was so disgusted by Slim’s room he didn’t even want to look inside, let alone enter the messy room.

And because the meal had to be perfect too, he wasted huge amount of food just by cooking or baking a whole dish and then deciding it wasn’t good enough to serve. And, of course, yelling at Papyrus that he doesn’t help him when the dish wasn’t as great as he wanted was a must. The fact that Slim was a terrible cook and he had forbidden him from entering the kitchen suddenly didn’t matter.

So Papyrus avoided him most of the time, letting his brother do what the hell he wanted to do; it’s not like Black would listen to him anyway. But the worst of all, when he wanted to have some fun with him in bed, Sans pushed him away. Slim was a very needy monster and he wanted to touch Sans all the time, but he respected his master’s orders. _“Not today”_ he said. And then again. And again. And it was driving him mad. What was Sans problem anyway? Why say no to a little of pleasure? A little of closeness?

Sans had before such moments in his life. No sex for weeks, sometimes even a month… Slim wouldn’t force him. But since he had met Fell, the number of those situations increased. And so grew his annoyance and frustration. He felt not needed, almost like he was just bothering Sans; he hated that feeling.

And for the past few days, the main reason for rejecting Papyrus was that the Underfell brothers were going to visit them and he had to focus. It was a poor excuse, but Slim hadn’t said anything.

“Papyrus! Come here! I want to talk” Black yelled, calling his sibling to come out of his room. Slim obeyed and teleported to the living room where his brother was.

“Yes, master?” he asked as he yawned and stretched his spine, the joints in his back and neck popped and cracked. He just woke up from his nap and still felt a little dizzy.

“As you well know Fell and Red might come any time now” Slim just nodded and waited for the other to continue. “And I don’t want them to think of us badly. As for myself, I am well aware of how to behave and how treat our guests; I’m the best host of all universes after all!” Sans said with a hint of pride in his voice.

“But as for you… I wouldn’t be surprised if you fucked up something. Remember – I am your master and you are my pet. You will obey every order of mine. And because this meeting is very important to me, I am not going to be forgiving and let your mistakes pass unnoticed. I will punish you twice as hard if you do something very wrong. Do not disappoint me, brother.” Papyrus just sighed and rolled his eyes. It wasn’t even going to be the first time for the Underfell brothers to come here. But each time it was about to happen, Sans’ moods were incredible difficult to tolerate.

“Of course, master. I shall do as I am told.” He answered and bowed. Keeping Black happy and pleased was his priority now. Sans was short-tempered and his anger meant pain. Lots, lots of unpleasant pain. Not getting on his nerves was the best thing he could do.

“Good boy” Sans smiled, relishing in the control over his brother. “You were annoying lately, so I hope you’ll show me why you deserve to be my pet today” Slim just snorted. SANS were they annoying one, not him. But there was no point in arguing.

“Yes master, you are righ-” a loud knocking on the door interrupted him. He noticed how Sans’ eye lights shimmered for a second. He turned on his heel, quickly walked towards the door and just before opening it, he looked at Papyrus over his shoulder and whispered “remember”.

“Good evening!” Black said loudly as he opened the door and moved away to let his guests enter. “Welcome to my residence, my dear friends”

“Good evening to you, too” Fell spoke first. “I’ve been looking forward to our meeting. There’s a lot I’d like to talk with you about”

“Of course. Make yourself at home”

“Heya, thanks for inviting me, yer a nice fella” Red waved his hand as he walked in and gave Black a weak smile. He returned the gesture and led them to the table.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I hope you’ll enjoy your time here.” He watched as the brothers sat at the table. “We can discuss any important cases later. Now, I’m certain you must be very hungry.” A small smirk crept on his face. ”Here, have a taste of my amazing cooking skills!” he pointed at the deliciously looking desserts on the table, grinning arrogantly.

And he had a reason to be so proud. He put a lot of work in cooking and baking everything and he did so well. Black made some cupcakes with fruity filling and chocolate cupcakes with salted caramel buttercream, brownie-stuffed chocolate chip cookies, super crispy cookies with strawberry jam filling and vanilla bean and raspberry tart. And he had more food for later – such as pizza rolls and lasagna – Fell’s favorite meal. He hardly believed they could eat that much, but better more than less.

Red’s mouth watered at the beautiful sight and Fell hummed in satisfaction. Only Slim sighed again. He had already tried those – or, rather the previous ones. Since Black wanted to throw all this delicious food out because ‘it wasn’t good enough’, he ate most of it. And he had no idea why Sans was so critical – it was undoubtedly tasty, almost mind-blowing. And he ate way too much – he barely could stand the look of those sweets at the table.

Black rested on his chair and murmured “You may sit” and he did not even bother to look at him, which fueled Papyrus anger ever more.  He knew the rules – the master always sits first. He just nodded as he joined the rest of the skeletons and kept his poker face. “Thank you… master”

“I see you trained him well” Fell purred with that stupid, cocky grin of his.

“Oh, yes; he has his bad moments, but he’s a good pet overall. He usually knows how to behave, but a small reminder who’s in control is needed every now and then.” The tall skeleton from the other universe chuckled at how Slim eyed him, amused by his stoic face. Fell knew very well how he disliked him and how hard he tried to not let his posture slip and show his exasperation.

They all started eating. Red literally tried to devour everything offered on the plates including them, but after a few scolding glares and coughs from Fell, he suddenly lost his appetite. The taller skeleton ate slowly, savoring in the truly marvelous taste. He knew Black was a good cook, but that was beyond even his skills.

“I have to say it – this is really, really tasty” Fell spoke and licked his sharpened teeth. The smaller skeleton instantly smiled. “You are an incredible cook, Black. You clearly must’ve worked very hard and I appreciate the effort.”

A slight blush crept on Black’s skull, coloring his face in blue. He cleared his throat and answered “T-thank you, I’m glad to hear you like it. It was my pleasure” he took another bite of his cupcake and quickly chewed, looking to the side and trying to ignore that look Fell was giving him.

Slim couldn’t ignore it, though. He gritted his teeth and glared at him, digging his claws into the chair seat and imagining it’s his throat. He wasn’t allowed to even think about Black this way, no one was. This Sans was his and he did not like sharing, especially with one specific version of him that seemed to like his brother way too much. He huffed and that caught Fell attention, whose grin grew even wider. His edgy twin took his already bitten cupcake to his face, glanced at Black and then back at him. Slim narrowed his eyes, unsure of what this asshole wanted. And then he licked the cupcake, pushing his tongue inside and collecting the sweet fruity filling and giving him a wink. Slim’s eyes widened as he understood the hidden message, the rage reaching its limit.

He was about to jump at the other skeleton when he smelled something. He knew that smell. The stench of burned food.  He peeked at Black, who kept eating his cupcake calmly.

“Sans!” Slim gasped as the smaller skeleton looked daggers at him. He quickly corrected himself. “M-master! I am sorry to interrupt but I think I can smell something burning”. The anger in Sans’ eyes quickly faded as realization overtook him.

“My pizza rolls!” he screeched as he stood up rapidly and run towards the kitchen, leaving them in awkward silence. A loud trashing could be heard from the other room. “Fuck! Not again, motherfu- ah! FUCK!”

Slim took the chance and looked at Fell. “Pal, if you enjoy being alive, stay away from my brother. This is my last warning. He’s _mine_.” He growled and the other just chuckled.

“We’ll see for how long” Fell purred, not even a little distressed by his words. Oh, and he should be. Slim wanted nothing more but to kill this bastard and show it’s not wise to anger him. But it would do no good right now. Black would be furious and Red would be after his ass, too. He’ll teach Fell a lesson when the time is right. Papyrus exhaled loudly and decided to go and help his brother. It was better than watching this scumbag eat in his house.

The stench was way worse in the kitchen. Slim noticed his brother near the sink, washing his phalanges in cold water and muttering something under breath. He walked slowly towards Black; the smaller skeleton was probably lost in thought as he didn’t spot him yet. The oven was open, some of the burnt small pizza rolls had fallen on the floor while the rest was on the half pulled out baking tray. Papyrus coughed and caught his attention – at first he looked surprised, but it soon changed into irritation.

“The fuck you want?” Slim was a little startled at the venom in his brother voice, but he didn’t flinch.

“To help you”

“Fuck off” Black hissed. “The last thing I need here is you”

Ouch.

Papyrus frowned. He was trying to be patient, to be understanding. But he didn’t do anything to deserve to be treated like this. Black had been saying things that hurt him for the past few days, but he had decided to ignore everything he felt. Slim knew that he couldn’t suppress his feelings for a longer time because it’d end badly, but he wanted to do this for his brother. Yet it seemed that the other hardly noticed or cared, his mind too busy with Fell. Another wave of fury went through his body, putting his patience to the test. He wasn’t going to just act like he or his feelings didn’t matter, his brother just crossed the line.

“Sans” he said slowly, eyeing his brother that got even angrier at the mention of his name.

“You disrespectful dog! What did I tell you abou-“

“ _Sans_ ” he called him again, in lower voice and with a hint of threat. He wasn’t in the mood for this.

Black immediately knew his brother wasn’t going to give up. He knew the other well enough to tell the difference between his brother just playing angry and being actually mad. A shiver run down his spine as he tried to keep the eye contact, but the way Papyrus glared at him was too much. He could see the anger, hurt and disappointment in the other’s eyes and he knew. He knew it was his fault. He… had been a bit too rough with Papyrus, but Sans didn’t want him to know how stressed he was. How badly it affected him. The reason to his worry and stress was the party of course; he didn’t want to be so mean yet Slim just kept pushing. And surely he didn’t want to argue with him now.

Black looked away and turned off the water. “Leave, I can do this myself” he added quietly.

“No. I’m done with you acting like that” Papyrus spoke as he moved closer to Sans and hugged him from the back. “Enough pushing me away, now we do what I say” and so he picked up the smaller skeleton.

“W-what?!” Black panicked as he was lifted and placed on the countertop, so he was facing the taller skeleton. A startled yelp escaped his mouth as his femurs were shoved apart and the other moved between them, making it impossible to keep his legs together. He felt Slim’s hand slowly stroke the inner side of his femur, dangerously close to his pelvis.

“P-Papyrus?! What are you doing?! They’re in the next room, you idiot!” He tried to push him away, but he wasn’t as strong as his brother. Sans eyes met his; at first he was a little frightened by the other’s serious, angry and lustful expression, but it soon changed into a cocky smirk. He chuckled and then whispered.

“What is it, Sans? You said we can’t do this because ‘they are going to visit us’… but they’re here now” he gave the taken aback skeleton a wink. “I don’t see a problem, nyeheh~”

Sans blinked a few times, agape and stunned. Another hand grabbing his spine made him squeak and come back from his dazed state. “P-papyrus, don’t be ridiculous! They’ll hear us! We can’t-“

“We can and we will because I say so. I don’t care if they hear us. I want you _now_ ” Slim growled and roughly kissed him, silencing the up-coming protest. Initially it was forceful; Sans resisted and closed his jaw, trying to move his skull away from him. Papyrus roughly grabbed his mandible and held him in place as his tongue moved along his fangs, asking for entrance. Sans tensed, huffing though his teeth. But soon the lanky skeleton could feel the other give up and open his mouth, letting Papyrus in. The kiss was energetic and needy, their tongues were fighting for dominance.  Papyrus’ phalanges began to stroke his Sans lowest ribs, his weak point, earning those sweet and shy sounds from him. Not moans yet, but hesitant gasps and whimpers.

Sans hooked his legs on the other’s waist and grabbed his sweater, pulling him closer and sucking on his tongue to muffle those embarrassing whines. He didn’t want the Underfell brother’s to hear them, but… it actually made him excited. The fact that they were in their house, that they could find out what he’s doing… a bright, blue blush colored his cheeks at the thought.

“F-fuck, Sans… you’re so eager” Slim panted and licked his teeth. “It seems that you needed this as much as me, huh?”

“Shut up already, ahh-“ Black sucked in breath as the other’s hand grabbed his pelvis though the pants. “you mmm-moron… and j-just do it”

“Nyeheh, with the greatest pleasure” a big grin plastered on his face as he unzipped Sans’ pants. Those delicate bones shuddered under him in anticipation; the magic had already started gardening in his sibling’s pelvis thanks to the arousal, but it didn’t take any form yet. Papyrus’ hand sneaked under the material and pushed his finger in the pelvic outlet, making the smaller skeleton suck in a breath. He felt the magic buzz around his digit as he began to move it back and forth, forcing his brother to create a small hole for him.

Sans couldn’t even focus on conjuring his genitalia as his body responded faster, forming the puffy lips before he could think about it. He was ashamed of the effect Papyrus had on him – a few right touches and Black was already panting like a bitch.

He placed his hand on his mouth and closed his eyes, muffling the low groan that tried to escape as Slim pushed another finger in and curled his phalanges. The taller skeleton knew exactly where to touch Sans to make him beg for more. He grinned and thrust faster, taking pleasure in watching his sibling trying hard to be quiet, but failing miserably.

“HELL YEAH, ANOTHER!”

They both jumped and froze as a loud scream came from the living room, scaring the shit out of them. But they instantly recognized the voice – Napstablook. The Underfell brothers must’ve turned the TV on because they were taking too long. Another yelling person could be heard and a sound of knife cutting flesh.

“THAT’S THE KIND OF MUSIC I LOVE!” the synth laughed maniacally and Fell joined him soon after. That was his favorite program on TV. Napstablook in his rage mode was unstoppable and dangerous; the edgy Papyrus liked him a lot, so every time they came to this universe, Fell just had to watch another episode of this bloody massacre.

The skeletons in the kitchen looked at each other in awkward silence and then laughed quietly.

“Well… that makes it a little less difficult, don’t you think?” Slim asked and the other just nodded with a small smile. That almost gave Sans a heart attack, or rather a “soul attack”. But he was glad that now their noises were muted by the loud TV. Usually, he tried to stay quiet in bed, Papyrus made him way louder on purpose and he probably would do this again.

Slim resumed his previous actions, adding another finger into Sans’ pussy and unzipped his own pants. He could feel how easily his phalanges moved in and out because of how wet Black was. He shivered at the thought of fucking Sans finally, after all this time. He grew unbearably hungry… hungry for his brother. Since he had touched him for the first time, masturbating was never enough - he needed Sans to truly satisfy himself.

But the other kept denying him for so long he couldn’t think straight when Black was around him. His eyes immediately landed on those small, alluring hips. And the others clothing did not help at all – because he was taller than his sibling, he had the perfect view at the insides of Sans pelvis... the same view he had when he fucked him. Those were the times he was grateful he had so much self-control and patience.

“Ahh g-god, Papyrus, don’t tease me” the smaller skeleton tried to sound annoyed, but it was more like a needy whimper. “And fuck me, I need you”

“Your wish is my command” he purred and slipped out his fingers. Looking deeply in Sans’ eyes, he brought them to his mouth and slowly licked, savoring in the slightly salty taste. Black observed him, stunned and almost hypnotized, as Slim cleaned his hand with that skilled tongue. A low humming came from Papyrus as he sucked on the phalanges; Sans audibly gulped and whined, feeling his cheeks heat up and his body give a light shudder; he really loved watching the taller skeleton do lewd things like this.

Papyrus grinned as his brother was stuck dumb; he gently lifted Sans skull and clanked their teeth together while using the other hand, he pulled his cock out. The smaller skeleton shyly opened his mouth, curious if he could still taste himself. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and it was quickly enveloped by the other skeleton’s longer one; he let Papyrus take lead and deepen the kiss this time, giving himself to pleasure fully. There was a salty aftertaste on his tongue, but he didn’t get to relish in his own juices as the kiss ended rather quickly.

Slim purred lowly as his erection touched the wet folds. He started grinding against the welcoming warmness, lubricating himself and making his brother whine as it gently rubbed his clit. Sans grabbed him by his sweater as he was close to collapsing on his back. He wanted to feel the pulsing dick inside him so badly… yet Papyrus was always so slow and gentle at the beginning, it was driving him mad. He wasn’t a virgin anymore, he just wanted to get fucked till he couldn’t walk.

The taller skeleton stopped his ministrations and aimed the head of his cock at the entrance. “I hope you’re ready for me, Sansy” he whispered and started pressing.

Sans was more than ready, though.  He was aching for that thick dick. And he couldn’t wait anymore; using his legs, he forcefully drew his brother’s waist close to him and cried out as the erection stretched his walls. Papyrus, who wasn’t ready for the sudden move from Black, inhaled sharply and dig his fingers into Sans’ pelvis. The sudden pressure made him see stars; it was amazing, he could feel how the muscles spasmed and tried to adjust to his girth.

“F-fuck! Sans, warn me next time!” He hissed thought gritted teeth and slowly moved out. But when he was half way in, Sans pushed him inside again, making them both gasp loudly. Black pulled him down harshly so now his head was right next to Sans’.

“Pappy… wreck me with your big cock, please” he moaned out and licked the side of his skull. Sans smirked as he felt the other tense up, instantly reacting to his words. He could hear him breathe shakily, probably fighting with the huge urge to just destroy Sans’ hole right now. Slim was always scared of going too hard on him, so he held back every time; better safe than sorry. But after waiting for so long… he couldn’t control himself, especially when the other said something like this. Those words went straight to his dick, making it twitch with need; and the way Sans said it – it was too much. He felt like someone just put his body on fire.

If that was what Sans wanted, he will give it to him.

He gripped the smaller skeleton pelvis and buried himself into the small cunt with a husky groan, loving how Black instinctively clamped on him as he still wasn’t ready to take him whole. Sans barely stopped himself from screaming as Papyrus powerfully slammed into him again, the pleasure shoot though his body with each thrust. The lanky skeleton had the full control and he was merciless; he slowly, almost painfully slowly moved out just to thrust harder and faster, forcing his way in.

 Sans whined as the other bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Marrow started to leak out and Papyrus licked the sore spot, slowly tracking the small holes his fangs left and adding another source of pleasure but also mild, stinging pain. Those sweet sounds his brother was making were like melody to him, fueling him with desire and making want more.

Papyrus quickly fell into a steady and quick rhythm as he pounded his brother harshly. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall behind them with one of his hands; the strong grip was enough to leave small marks under his claws.

Sans arched his back and cried out as the cock hit the bundle of nerves hidden deep within him. Papyrus smirked darkly as he slammed into that spot again, earning a whole body shudder. Sans faced scrunched as he tried to keep his voice down, but the overwhelming pleasure grew each time Slim hit him there.

“Oh fuck!! M-my god, pap-ahhh!” he couldn’t even speak as the only thing he could think about was the swollen dick penetrating him and those primal grunts and groans coming out of his brother mouth.

The smaller skeleton’s body trembled with each powerful thrust; as soon as Papyrus let go of his hands, he hugged Slim tightly and hid his face in his turtleneck sweater, using it to mute his cries and choked moans. His pelvis moved as it found its own pace to meet those ruthless thrusts.

Papyrus could feel how the brutal pace was working on them; he was already getting close and the way the other’s pussy clamped on him spastically meant his sibling was close to finishing, too. He sped up and his moves became more erratic, his mind focused on chasing his climax.

He grabbed Sans’ jaw and forced him to look Slim in the eyes. He wanted to see his brother face when he reached his orgasm. The smaller skeleton’s eyes were half-lidded, his mind fogged with arousal, mouth slightly open as he breathed rapidly and a beautiful shade of blue painted his cheeks; his brother looked perfect like this. And this special view was reserved for him only.

Sans moaned louder and louder, almost to the point of yelling. His eye lights rolled out of his eye sockets and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as his body approached his orgasm. He dig his claws into Papyrus’ ribs to keep balance and held him firmly with his legs; his walls fluttered around Slim’s cock as the other kept slamming into him, not even slowing down a little. He felt how the other’s erection twitched and soon after Papyrus thrust for the last time, shoving himself as deep as possible. He came in Sans, filling the abused hole with warm cum as his hips jerked impulsively. Black fell on his back and Slim leaned on his hands, watching his brother breathe heavily. His arms shook; he probably used all the stamina he had for today.

They both panted and needed a moment to calm down. Papyrus withdrew his half-erect cock from the oversensitive pussy and rested his upper body on the limp skeleton under him. Sans smelled so nice today; he truly loved his scent. He could smell the washing powder he always used - forest fruits as well as the scent of fresh dough, thanks to the almost 3 days of cooking as well as his own, special scent.

He could feel slow and steady pulses coming from Sans; his body was used to extreme exercises and his soul could easily and fairly quickly reduce the speed of his heartbeat. Slim’s soul was pounding like crazy, but his brother’s calm beats affected him and soon his body relaxed too.

“I’m going to punish you for this later anyways” Sans mumbled; his whole body was sore from all this rough treating, but he also felt so… satisfied. Like deep down inside him, his body begged him for some kind of intimacy. And he felt way better now, all the stress that kept him awake at night was now gone. Sans gave a sigh of bliss, truly spent and content.

But his calmness remained only for a short moment. He sat up abruptly, much to Slim’s displeasure who wanted to cuddle for a while, as he now remembered about the other skeleton in their house. Fell and Red. And he was so loud… even with the TV on, he can pretty sure his screams could be heard in the whole Snowdin.

Papyrus knew very well what was the reason of Sans’ sudden change of mood. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he imagined how Fell must’ve felt when they fucked. Good, that was exactly what he wanted.

“Sans, relax” he said calmly, cupping his brother’s face in his hands. “I’m sure they didn’t hear us, calm down. You weren’t that loud” he winked, but the other just looked more worried.

“Look, you’ll stay here to clean this mess and bring us the cake you left in the fridge” Slim continued. “And I’ll go back to them, alright? I’m good at talking, if they did hear something I’ll come up with some explanation”

“Are you sure you can? I mean, that was pretty obvious-“

“I can, don’t you worry” he interrupted Sans and quickly kissed him, stopping any doubt that wanted to leave his mouth. The smaller skeleton thought for a moment and then nodded hesitantly, but didn’t say anything. And Slim was glad that he went silent, because he had no idea how he could explain this, nor he cared; he wanted the other skeletons to know – one certain skeleton, to tell the truth.

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen and headed to the table in the living room. Fell observed him with pure disgust on his face while Red didn’t care to look at him - his face was as red as his sweater.

“You guys done rutting like animals?” –Fell snarled, his good mood now entirely gone. Or rather it was crushed by someone.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind a round two” Papyrus narrowed his eyes and smiled, the grimace on the other’s face was just too gratifying. Fell snorted and leaned on the backrest of the chair with his arm crossed over his chest, his eyes never leaving Slim’s.

“If you think you actually have any chances with me - you are very, very wrong” Slim raised one eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Oh really?” Papyrus asked with a faked, worried voice as he sat back on his seat and grabbed a cookie.

“You can act so carelessly now, but you will see” Fell smile looked almost friendly. Almost. “Once your brother finally understands what a useless piece of trash you are and how great I am compared to you, he’ll come to me.”

“Nyeheh, sure” If Fell had said that earlier today, Papyrus would probably dust him right away. But to be honest, he didn’t give a single fuck now. “Good luck” he added and bit into the tasty cookie. Fell had his charms, but no way Sans would like someone narcissistic like him; someone he couldn’t control.

The edgy skeleton glared at his counterpart for a moment, but he decided to drop that topic for now. There was one thing Slim didn’t know about him for sure -the fact that he was one of the best manipulators in all universes. And if there was something he desired… it was already his.

And soon, he’ll show his blind and neglectful twin that even as strong feeling as love can be broken and poisoned.

 Just like he did before with the little, sweet Blueberry~

**Author's Note:**

> My God... it turned out to be worse than I thought... and I wasted so many hours on this lol. What a shame  
> I was like 'okay, I just want to write some "nudge nudge wink wink say no more" with swapfells' but uh... I don't really know how, I wrote a long and boring fanfic with some shitty plot from a bad soap opera?? :D  
> And the title fits af, I know
> 
> Please forgive me, I'm still learning haha


End file.
